1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to testing computing devices, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for testing charging and discharging reliability of a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of testing rechargeable batteries have some disadvantages. Some methods require the rechargeable battery to be manually measured after the rechargeable battery is charged or discharged by a power supply, where measured data is compared from the rechargeable battery with critical values, to determine the lifetime of the rechargeable battery. Other methods require a particular device to test the lifetime of the rechargeable battery. However, manually measurement and comparison is inefficient, and the particular device is costly. Therefore, a more economical and efficient method for testing a rechargeable battery is desired.